Susanoo
|ref=Third Databook, pages 274-275 |image=Susanoo.JPG |kanji=須佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv= |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Indra~manga, Kakashi Hatake~manga, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha~anime |debut manga=391 |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Susanoo is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyō Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force and damages their body over time. Overview According to Sasuke Uchiha, if a Sharingan user unlocks two Mangekyō Sharingan powers, one in each eye, known as the , it gives access the third power, Susanoo.Naruto chapter 464, page 16 Nevertheless, for a Sharingan user to activate Susanoo, according to Obito Uchiha, is a rarity.Naruto chapter 467, page 9 Since it is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra, its abilities, appearance and colour vary among individuals. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it.Naruto chapter 589, page 2 The user can allow others to enter Susanoo,Naruto chapter 647, page 14 or leave its body entirely.Naruto chapter 552, pages 1-2 While Susanoo acts as a defence against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it.Naruto chapter 477, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 479, page 9 Several users of this technique have demonstrated the ability to activate and maintain Susanoo without having their Mangekyō Sharingan active,Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-15''Naruto'' chapter 670, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 678, page 3 or even their regular Sharingan.Naruto chapter 392 Madara is able to use this technique even while not having any eyes.Naruto chapter 658, page 10 Weaknesses As with other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo and a large amount of their chakra is consumed. Sasuke described this sensation as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increased as Susanoo developed.Naruto chapter 466, page 5 Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; Gaara, for example, was able to drag Madara outside of his Susanoo using the sand under his feet.Naruto chapter 560, pages 12-13 A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open to attack.Naruto chapter 479, pages 9-10 Susanoo cannot defend against attacks which do not actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, sound-based genjutsu and, in the anime, paralysing pollen, all of which can impair the user's ability to sustain Susanoo.Naruto chapter 580, pages 3-4''Naruto'' chapter 585, pages 8-9''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 368 Development As it develops, Susanoo goes through several different forms, usually gaining additional weaponry in the process. The user can switch between these forms at will or, in the case of the first two stages, leave it in a state between forms.Naruto chapter 560, page 10 Susanoo's development was best demonstrated while Sasuke was learning how to use the technique, gaining additional forms as his control over it increased. When first activating the technique, the user can only manifest a portion of Susanoo's skeleton, such as a smaller version of its ribcage which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured,Naruto chapter 463, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 464, page 1 as well as melted.Naruto chapter 466, page 7 The user can form other parts of the skeletal structure, such as an arm, to interact with their surroundings,Naruto chapter 476, pages 13-14 or to wield one of Susanoo's weapons.Naruto chapter 577, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 585, page 13 When first forming, Susanoo manifests around the user as an aura.Naruto chapter 574, page 9 Eventually, the user is able to form the entirety of Susanoo's skeletal structure. Additional musculature and skin can form atop Susanoo's bones, progressively completing it until it develops into a full-bodied form, in which the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form are largely eliminated. In its next form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a layer of armour that causes it to resemble a yamabushi. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. Though users of this technique often only form Susanoo's upper half, legs can be manifested to give it a complete body, granting it increased mobility. Some users, who have attained perfect mastery over this technique, are capable of stabilising Susanoo's chakra, causing it enter a colossal "Perfect" form, called the .Naruto chapter 588, page 15 Itachi's Version The two powers Itachi unlocked were Tsukuyomi in his left eye, and Amaterasu in his right. His Susanoo is yellow in the manga,Naruto volume 58 cover while it is depicted as red in the anime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 Of all the known Susanoo, Itachi's looks the most human-like. In its full-bodied form, its face is framed by locks of hair, with an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Itachi's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbows; the secondary arms are manifested as required.Naruto chapter 579, pages 6-7 In its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu and it wears a pair of magatama earrings. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, thus nullifying it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the , and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Black Zetsu said that the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Itachi's Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, Itachi is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra magatama bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile,Naruto chapter 551, page 12 or as several magatama strung out on a chakra string, which detach and fire off individually.Naruto chapter 580, page 10 Itachi's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger in its skeletal form. Itachi's Susanoo ribcage.png|Itachi manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. ItachiSavesNarutoBee.png|Itachi's skeletal Susanoo. Itachi Susanoo.jpg|Itachi's full-bodied Susanoo forming. Itachi's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Itachi's four-armed full-bodied Susanoo forming. YasakaMagatamaAnime.png|Itachi's full-bodied Susanoo. Itachi's armoured Susanoo.png|Itachi's armoured Susanoo. Sasuke's Version Sasuke unlocked the two powers of the advanced fire nature Blaze Release in both of his eyes, with the power to unleash the flames of that nature in his left eye and the power to control them with his right. His Susanoo is purple in colour in the anime. While initially dark blue in the manga, more recent chapters have coloured it purple as well. Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grows in power. His Susanoo is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's.Naruto chapter 464, page 17 In both its skeletal and full-bodied forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Sasuke's Susanoo can form up to four arms, manifesting the secondary arms as needed. When it first entered its armoured form, the tengu-like layer of armour surrounding it had jagged teeth around its hood, as opposed to the straight teeth of Itachi's armour, and wore magatama earrings.Naruto chapter 484, page 9 After Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the layer of armour worn by his Susanoo changed in appearance. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, its arms gained additional plating and it overall became more ghastly in appearance.Naruto chapter 553, pages 15-17 Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo is able to manifest a sword, which it wields in its left hand. In its full-bodied form, his Susanoo wields a bow in its left hand and an orb capable of producing weapons, such as arrows for use with said bow, in its second right hand. In Susanoo's armoured form, its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. Entering its armoured form also gave Sasuke's Susanoo the ability to manifest an orb of black flames,Naruto chapter 574, page 10 which it can wield regardless of which stage it is in. It can shoot black flames out from the orb towards a target.Naruto chapter 585, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 634, page 12 Using Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Sasuke can produce various weapons from the orb, including a blade wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand, which can be used to stab his targets and set them ablaze, and arrows which can be utilised with Susanoo's bow.Naruto chapter 634, pages 12-14 Sasuke can also produce tomoe-shaped projectiles from the orb to set his opponents on fire from a distance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure legs for his full-bodied Susanoo and likewise greatly increase its overall size.Naruto chapter 647, page 11 He was able to use the senjutsu chakra Jūgo generated via Sage Transformation to enhance his Susanoo with natural energy, temporarily creating markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven.Naruto chapter 648, page 4 Upon first manifesting his stabilised Susanoo, Sasuke was able to shape it into armour for Naruto Uzumaki's Sage Tailed Beast Mode.Naruto chapter 651, pages 2-3 In that state, his Susanoo wielded a plated sword which was able to cut through even the famed Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651, pages 13-15 After obtaining the Six Paths Yin Power from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and awakening the Rinnegan, the face of his full-bodied Susanoo was altered slightly; holes appeared in its cheeks, and it no longer bears a grin.Naruto chapter 676, page 12 After he lost Six Paths Yin power, this face turned back into it's original face. In its stabilised form, Sasuke's Susanoo is clad in armour akin to a samurai, wearing robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders and waist. It has a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks as well as one on its chin. The secondary arms of Sasuke's Susanoo become wings, making it capable of flight,Naruto chapter 676, pages 13-14 while retaining small fingers used to hold its blades when not in use. It wields two katana, which were able to slice through satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei with ease.Naruto chapter 676, page 14 In conjunction with Sasuke's Rinnegan, it was able to block out the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 677, page 14 Sasuke was also able to use his Chidori through this form.Naruto chapter 695, page 13 Sasuke Ribcage 2.jpg|Sasuke manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke grabs Danzo with Susanoo.png|Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's full-bodied Susanoo without legs. Sasuke's Fully body Susanoo.png|Sasuke's full-bodied Susanoo with legs. Sasuke Complete Susanoo holes colored.png|Sasuke's full-bodied Susanoo with an altered face. Susanoo 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo. Second Susanoo.png|Sasuke's armoured Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo closeup.png|A closeup of Sasuke's stabilised Perfect Susanoo. Sasuke protects Team 7.png|Sasuke's stabilised Perfect Susanoo. Madara's Version The two powers Madara unlocked to use Susanoo are unknown. Nevertheless, he is still able to use Susanoo, which is blue in colour.Naruto volume 62 cover It is made up of two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, both of which have a distinct face. The front face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead. It wields a pair of undulating blades, one being held by the right hand of both its sides. Madara's Susanoo is able to manifest a lower half with legs and feet.Naruto chapter 575, page 6 Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing toward some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites.Naruto chapter 560, pages 15-17 It is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that Madara can fire at his opponents.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Madara has shown the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. Once entering its final and armoured form, Madara's Susanoo becomes an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of his meteorites. The outer armour, which is fluid in nature and only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour, splits down the middle from its forehead down, revealing Susanoo's eyes while obscuring the rest of its face. Its arms gain plating and the secondary set wield its undulating blades. While in this unstablised form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal.Naruto chapter 588, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 620, page 17 Madara's mastery over Susanoo allows him to manifest it in its stabilised form. In this state, its armour becomes more solid and samurai-like, forming robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. It gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. Its primary arms lose their plating and decrease in size, while its secondary arms extend behind its shoulders as wings. Rather than undulating blades, this form wields a pair of straight katana, which are sheathed by its winged secondary arms and wielded by its primary arms. According to Madara, the offensive power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 589, page 7 Madara has displayed the ability to equip his stabilised Susanoo onto Kurama to complement their respective abilities.Naruto chapter 621, pages 4-9 MadaraSusanooRibcageAnime.png|Madara manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Madara incomplete ep368.png|Madara's skeletal Susanoo. Madara's susanoo.png|Madara's full-bodied Susanoo without legs. Gokage vs 25 Susanoo.png|Madara's wood clones using full-bodied Susanoo with legs. MadaraPS.png|Madara's armoured Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Madara's Susanoo EP368.png|Madara's stabilised Perfect Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Indra's Version The two powers Indra had to unlock Susanoo are unknown. However, as the first user of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Indra attained complete mastery over Susanoo, allowing him to manifest its stabilised form. In said form, it is clad in armour akin to a samurai, with accentuated eye-holes, a long tengu nose, a spike over each eye, a slit across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks. It wears robes and has body armour on its shoulders. Kakashi's Version After receiving Obito's chakra and Sharingan powers, manifesting them in both his own eyes, Kakashi gained access to the two powers of Obito's Kamui, thereby unlocking the ability to use Susanoo. He also created the Susanoo in its stabilised form. His Susanoo has the characteristic tengu nose and is clad in samuraiesque attire, wearing robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders and waist. The construct has forehead protector-like plating on its head, two locks of hair falling on either side of its face, a hole in its chin and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's own signature scar. Its secondary set of arms form wings, allowing for flight.Naruto chapter 688, pages 16-17 His Susanoo can also conjure up a sword.Naruto chapter 689, page 8 By combining Susanoo with Kamui, Kakashi is able to launch multiple giant shuriken, which are able to warp away what ever they strike.Naruto chapter 689, pages 1-2 Shisui's Version In the anime,Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, OVA cutscene Shisui gained access to this technique after fully unlocking the two powers of Kotoamatsukami from both of his Mangekyō Sharingan. It is green in colour and has a wide mouth with elongated lower canine teeth. The construct has rounded shoulders with blade-like appendages on them as well as on the side of its face and along its forearms. Its right arm wields a drill-like lance that can be used in unison with Shisui's Fire Release to create a vortex of flames. It is also able to unleash a barrage of chakra needles. Improvement Shape Transformation Chaos Dance Anime.png|Madara's Susanoo encasing Kurama. Susanoo Konoha 11.png|Sasuke's Susanoo encasing Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. Madara and Sasuke have demonstrated the ability to shape their stabilised Susanoo into armour for Kurama.Naruto chapter 621, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 652, pages 1-2 With this, the tailed beast is protected from Chakra Absorption Techniques and gains enhanced defensive properties. It also gains access to Susanoo's bladed weaponry, which as Madara demonstrated, can be combined with a Tailed Beast Ball to give it cutting power, making it impossible to catch.Naruto chapter 621, page 5 Sage Transformation Sasuke's Susanoo has shown the ability to take on the proprieties of Jūgo's Sage Transformation resulting in it being empowered by senjutsu. In this form, Susanoo has cursed seal markings similar to Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven. Naruto chapter 648, page 4 Tailed Beast Absorption After absorbing the chakras from all the nine tailed beasts using his Susanoo as a vessel, much like the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path,Naruto chapter 696, page 7 Sasuke's Susanoo underwent a drastic change. In this new form inside the armour of Susanoo was a giant human construct made of chakra. Naruto chapter 696, page 11 In this form Sasuke was able to create a bow and arrow which are infused with lightning chakra. One arrow was strong enough to counter a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto chapter 696, page 15 Weaponry As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Additionally, as Susanoo becomes more powerful, its weapons do so as well. Sword All known users of Susanoo are able to manifest at least one sword for the ethereal warrior to wield. Despite their variations, each sword is extremely effective, and in the case of some users, the swords evolve along with Susanoo. * Itachi's Susanoo wielded a blade which was curved in nature and resembled a dagger or tantō rather than a sword. Itachi demonstrated the ability to manifest this blade while only forming his Susanoo's ribcage and arms. With it, he was able to cut through Kimimaro's bones, which were stated to be harder than tempered steel.Naruto chapter 585, page 7 * Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of utilising a blade resembling a sabre in its skeletal form, which is wielded by its primary left arm. Sasuke was able to use it to cut through several stone pillars with ease.Naruto chapter 465, pages 1-3 ** In its full-bodied form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to generate a blade resembling an Ōdachi from the orb in its second right hand, with which it was capable of cutting through the roots of the tree form of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 648, page 2 ** Upon reaching its armoured form, Sasuke's Susanoo gained an orb made of black flames, from which Sasuke is able to forge a blade wielded by his Susanoo's primary right hand. ** When Sasuke equipped his Perfect Susanoo onto Kurama, it wielded a plated sabre which, while enhanced by senjutsu, overpowered the Sword of Nunoboko.Naruto chapter 651, page 13-15 ** When otherwise in its Perfect form, Sasuke's Susanoo wields a pair of katana, which it used to cut through the satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei. * Madara's Susanoo wields distinct, undulating blades, which resemble kris. The blades are held by the right arm of both sides of his Susanoo in its skeletal and full-bodied forms, and Madara can materialise one while only surrounded by his Susanoo's aura. He is able to throw it as a guided projectile.Naruto chapter 577, page 12 In the anime, Madara was able to manifest swords in all four of his Susanoo's arms; the blades left traces of blue, fire-like chakra in the ground after impacting and could unleash tremendous shock waves capable of obliterating numerous shinobi in a single strike.Naruto: Shippūden episode 322 When wielded by its armoured form, the blades were shown to be strong enough to block a caught Tailed Beast Ball being pushed against them by Hashirama Senju's Wood Release: Wood Human Technique.Naruto chapter 620, page 16 ** In its Perfect form, the blades more closely resemble traditional katana, complete with sheaths. Said sheaths are held by his Susanoo's back, plated arms, while the swords themselves are wielded by its front arms. Madara can use these to cut through a range of mountains in the distance with a single swing.Naruto chapter 589, pages 4-5 The blades could be partitioned to a Tailed Beast Ball during its formation, giving it cutting power and preventing it from being caught.Naruto chapter 621, page 6 *Kakashi's Susanoo wielded a blade in its primary right arm in its Perfect form.Naruto chapter 689, page 8 Itachi's Susanoo sword.png|Itachi's skeletal Susanoo's sword. Sasuke's 4-armed Susanoo.png|Sasuke's skeletal Susanoo's sword. Second Susanoo.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's sword of black flames. SasukePSS.png|Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo's swords (stabilised). Madara's incomplete Susanoo Swords.png|Madara's Susanoo's swords. MadaraPSSSword.png|One of Madara's Perfect Susanoo's swords. Kakashi Susanoo Blade.png|Kakashi's Perfect Susanoo's sword. Bow In its full-bodied form, Sasuke's Susanoo is capable of wielding an unusually shaped bow, which manifests on the wrist of its left arm. In its second right hand, his Susanoo holds an orb capable of creating arrows which can be grabbed by Susanoo's front right hand and fired through the bow at such a speed that evading them is nearly impossible.Naruto chapter 478, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 484, page 6 The bow can double as a shield strong enough to withstand attacks capable of shaving away at the terrain in Susanoo's immediate vicinity.Naruto chapter 479, page 3 The arrows, which are seemingly made with variable thickness based on the user's discretion,Naruto chapter 580, page 10 travel at a very high velocity and possess considerable piercing power; enough to easily breach a tree created by Wood Release.Naruto chapter 478, page 9 Even Kakashi Hatake, a ninja noted for his speed supplemented by the Sharingan's keen perception, was unable to dodge the arrows and was instead forced to use Kamui to warp them away. Only Kabuto Yakushi, while utilising the extrasensory capabilities of Sage Mode, has been able to successfully avoid one of these arrows thus far.Naruto chapter 579, page 14 When Sasuke's Susanoo enters its armoured form, the bow gains a notable increase in size, more closely resembling a shield. Upon first entering this stage, Sasuke gained access to an orb made up of black flames, which can be manifested in any of his Susanoo's forms. Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to produce arrows made up of black flames from said orb, which can also be used with Susanoo's bow.Naruto chapter 634, page 10 After absorbing the chakras from the nine tailed beasts, Sasuke's new Susanoo acquired a longbow made purely of lightning chakra. The lightning arrows fired from said bow were powerful enough to completely counter Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Balls. SasukeFullSusanoo.jpg|Sasuke's Susanoo's bow and arrow. Blaze Release Arrow anime.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's arrow of black flames. Susanoo Lightning Bow.png|Sasuke's Susanoo's lightning bow. Shuriken Akin to the Yasaka Magatama, performing Susanoo can also manifest multiple shuriken, as seen by Kakashi. They take the shape of the user's Mangekyō pattern and while handheld in proportions to Susanoo, their individual size are massive. Susanoo Shuriken.png|Kakashi's Susanoo's shuriken. Lance In its full body form, Shisui's Susanoo wields a lance that has a dual function as a drill. It is often used with Shisui's Fire Release techniques to create more damage. Shisui Susanoo.jpg|Shisui's Susanoo's lance. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Susanoo was taken from Japanese mythology: Susanoo is the wild god of sea and storms, brother to Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He was born from Izanagi washing his nose. Susanoo inherited his father's sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, which Izanagi used to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. After his exile for his relentless harassment of Amaterasu, Susanoo redeemed himself when he used Totsuka to slay the serpent Yamata no Orochi and obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from the monster's corpse. He later gave the acquired blade to Amaterasu as a peace offering. * Susanoo's designs are based on , well known ''yokai that are associated with the ascetic practice of ''shugendō''. In their final forms, the Susanoo are garbed in the attire of shugendō practioners, known as ''yamabushi'', and wear hoods that resemble tengu masks, with Itachi's and Madara's appearing as long-nosed Hanataka Tengu and Sasuke's as a crow-billed Karasu Tengu. In Japanese myth, Susanoo produced the fiend Amanozako who is said to have been the progenitor of the Tengu. * Madara's Susanoo design may be influenced by , a human-like being described in the as having one body with two faces back-to-back, each with its own set of arms and legs. * The is one of the , together with the Sword of Kusanagi and the . * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. Trivia * When it was first used by Itachi, Susanoo was shown to have five fingers on each hand.''Naruto chapters 392-393 In all subsequent appearances in the manga, Susanoo has six fingers on each hand. However, in the anime, Susanoo always has five fingers. * In the anime, the armoured form of Sasuke's Susanoo had a few minor changes: it had straight teeth and was shown wielding a gourd in its secondary right hand instead of an orb, and in its left hand a shield akin to the Yata Mirror, making it nearly identical to Itachi's armoured Susanoo. ** Rather than a sword made of black flames, the anime rendition of Sasuke's Susanoo instead wields a sword which is capable of igniting those it pierces. * Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo are depicted as different colours in the anime than in the manga. In Itachi's case, his Susanoo was illustrated in the anime before being coloured in the manga. * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Susanoo, its full-bodied form was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under.Naruto chapter 462, page 6 * Sasuke's full-bodied form of Susanoo bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's techniques). * Both Itachi and Sasuke's armoured Susanoo's mouth area always appear to face to the right, but the mouth area of Sasuke's new version faces to the left side instead. * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Susanoo is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * Shisui's Susanoo resembles the eponymous mecha from the anime Steel Jeeg. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him. However, during his "awakening", Susanoo appears around him in a much smaller form. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Madara's Susanoo's swords are capable of spinning, giving them a drill-like ability. * In the Third Databook, it was stated that Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were required to unlock Susanoo. However, this was corrected by Sasuke,Naruto chapter 464, page 16 and Sasuke's explanation was once again verified by Kakashi.Naruto chapter 688, page 15 References es:Susanoo ru:Сусаноо pl:Susanoo